Camellia Granger- A Potter Twin fic
by 567random
Summary: Camellia Granger lived a normal life with a normal family until Professor McGonagall came to visit. Now, along with Hermione, she's off to a new school and a new life. To add to that, apparently she has a twin brother, Harry Potter. Join her and her friends in their first year. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you may recognize.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello. For anyone who reads my other stories, I'm kind of giving up on them for now. And I know I have this thing where I don't update enough, but I'm almost on the fifth chapter for this story, so don't worry about it for a while. And the chapters are longer then my usually, except this as it's the prologue. It's also a diary entry which I'll have her do every now and then. Anyways, enjoy!**

_My name is Camellia Marie Granger, and I'm adopted. I grew up with a really lovely muggle family, so most of this world is new to me, but I'm not only. As it turns out, my sister, Hermione, is a muggle born. I'm apparently a half blood. A Professor McGonagall, who explained the whole situation to us, came to visit but our parents already knew. As you could probably guess, magical children don't normally get adopted by muggles. Apparently my adoptive grandmother was a squib who knew a wizard called Dumbledore and he thought the safest place for me to be was where no one expected me to be. _

_Here's the thing, apparently I have a brother, a twin actually. His name is Harry and I guess he defeated the darkest wizard in history when we were only babies. Our last name is Potter, and I think it's going to take some time for me to accept the fact that I'll be going to school with him when I never even met him. He doesn't even know I exist, as I didn't know he did, and he lives with our aunt and uncle. _

_So that's basically all you really need to know of me up until this point, but I'm sure there will be much more to tell in the coming years. _

_Camellia._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm posting this tonight as well since the prologue is so short, but I think I'll post once or twice a week or something, I'm not sure yet. Also, if anyone has a better idea for the title of this story, please let me know and I'll consider it and don't worry, I'll give you credit. Enjoy!**

_Why is it that some people can never grasp the concept that while everyone is different, we are all still human? It makes no sense to me, I mean; everyone has two parents, a mum and a dad. Biologically speaking, anyways. We have two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth. There are boys and girls and different eye colours, skin colours and hair colours. _

_I never understood this whole concept of 'blood purity' I mean, blood is blood. Sure, some people come from long lines of magical family's while others have two muggle parents, but it really shouldn't matter. Everything happens for a reason, and if a child born to two muggle parents inherits magic, then there must be a reason for it. _

_But of course, this is just my opinion._

_These thoughts were the outcome of a certain encounter with a certain jerk-face. I don't know his name, because I didn't actually speak with him. Hermione and I were in a wizarding robe shop called Madam Malkin's, and we overheard this jerk-face talking to a boy who was being fitted for his school robes. He said things that were just absurd, to tell you the truth. "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you?" The other sort, really? I really hope I don't get sorted into the same house as him._

_Hermione is extremely excited to being school; she's already read two of the books she bought in Diagon Alley, __Hogwarts: A History__ and __A History of Magic__. She's always been extremely curious about everything, and to learn about a whole new world really excites her. I am excited as well, don't get me wrong, but I'm not planning on spending the last two weeks of my holiday reading. I love Hermione, but we're different in so many ways, and I guess that makes sense. _

_Truth be told, I'm a nervous wreck. The Grangers are and always will be my family but to know I have a twin brother and that I'm going to meet him, it's scary. What if he doesn't like me? What if I don't like him? I guess only time will tell. _

_Camellia. _

It was 10:40 am on September the 1st at Kings Cross Station where Camellia and Hermione stood, in between platforms 9 and 10, looking at it with scepticism. Surely what Professor McGonagall told them couldn't be true, they weren't meant to run at a wall? But sure enough, a young boy with his parents walked up to the wall they were staring at, and walked straight through! Camellia and Hermione shared looks of disbelief and then looked at their parents. "Well," Camellia said, "I suppose we ought to cross now." Their parents looked a bit nervous at the thought of walking into a wall, but the two girls seemed to have accepted the fact that it is real. Camellia took the hand of her mother while Hermione her father and went running at the wall, and entering platform 9 ¾.

The family of four stared around them, taking in the scene. There were kids running around, parents crying, hugging and kissing their children as they sent them off to a year of learning and magic at Hogwarts.

But the thing that caught Camellia's eyes the most was the red train, the way to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express. It was very impressive looking, quite different to all the muggle trains she's been on. "Wow." She whispered.

"You can say that again." Chimed in Hermione, apparently awe struck by the train as well. "Well, we best go find a good compartment before they're all taken." Hermione then proceeded to trot off to the train, Camellia hurrying behind her. With help from a few of the older students the two girls got their luggage onto the train and started to walk down the hall, looking for a empty compartment. They found one near the middle, stored their things then left to say goodbye to their parents.

"Would you look at that family? How many children are there? They must be a handful." Mr Granger stated, staring at a family of red heads. Mrs Granger rolled her eyes at her husband then changed her attention to her children. "Come here darlings," she said holding her arms open to hug them. "You both be good and study hard. I'll miss you so much."

"Camellia," their mother stated, looking at her softly. "I know you must be nervous about meeting Harry, and he you, but I'm sure you'll get along wonderfully." She smiled at her as she let them go to hug their father who looked like he was holding back tears.

"Now don't get into to much trouble you two." He joked, knowing they were good girls. "Don't talk to any boys and have fun. I love you both." Camellia and Hermione said goodbye, told their parents they love them and will miss them, and went off to the train, settling in their compartment.

The two girls looked at each other with large grins. This was it. The beginning of their new adventure.

"Ex-excuse me," a young boy whose cheeks were bright red and he was fidgeting. "Have-have you seen a toad?"

They both shook their heads no. Hermione seemed to have taken pity on the boy and got up, offering her assistance. "I'm Hermione and this is my sister Camellia. Are you a first year as well? We could help you find you toad if you want. What's your name?"

The poor boy looked a bit frightened of her upfront attitude but quickly answered stating his name was Neville. Camellia got up and followed Hermione out of the door. Her and Hermione split off, Hermione joining Neville down one end and she the other. She wasn't having very much luck, no one having seen the toad. With a sigh she reached a compartment near the end of the train and saw two boys who looked to be first years. One looked to be from the large family who all had red hair, and the other she recognized from the robe shop, but not the mean one. She entered as the red head pulled out his wand and she instantly became excited, hoping he would perform an interesting spell.

"Hello!" She announced as she walked in. "I'm here looking for a toad, have you seen one?" The red head shook his head no as the black haired boy with glasses responded with a "no, sorry." She frowned but didn't leave. "Oh, well that's alright I guess. Are you doing magic? Can I see?" They both shrugged so she sat down, staring intently. He pointed his wand at the rat in his lap, "sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" Nothing happened. Camellia blinked.

"I'm no expert, but that didn't really sound like a spell." She said, looking at him quizzically. "Where'd you learn it?"

"My brothers, not surprised it didn't work. They're jokesters, they are." He looked upset, and a bit angry that it didn't work. "Well, anyways, my names Camellia. Are you both first years then?" She asked.

They both nodded. "I'm Ron Weasley." He wasn't paying much attention to the whole thing though; he began to eat some of the sweets around him. "And I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

She stared.

And stared.

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was her _brother._ Her twin. "Harry Potter?" She asked, needing to be certain. But now looking at him, she knew he was. They both had the same hair colour and style. Messy. He had green eyes, while hers were brown, but they were the same shape, and they had the same nose. The only other difference was that he wore round glasses where she had perfect eyesight.

He nodded, slowly. "You said your name was Camellia?" He asked, seeming to be taking in her appearance as well. "Yeah, Camellia Granger. Do you know who I am?" she felt silly asking that, because what if he didn't and she sounded like a crazy stranger? Ron apparently had taken a break from the sweets and was looking at the exchange with confusion. Harry nodded, a smile slowly breaking out onto his face.

Camellia couldn't help it. She jumped up and gave him a bone-crushing hug. He returned it with just as much force, and neither of them wanted to let go.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked, staring at the scene with shock. The twins broke apart and Camellia sat back in her seat across from them.

"Ron," Harry started, "I'd like you to meet Camellia, my twin sister."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I was going to wait longer to post this, but decided to just do it now while I've got some free time. Hahaha free time in University, yeah right. What I should say I decided to post this while I procrastinate. Please enjoy, review if you feel like it (they make me happy) and have a wonderful day everyone! (I just had some coffee so I'm a bit jittery, excuse my rambles.) **

**Also, I'm not british so sorry for not having much of that kind of speech and stuff. **

**And lastly if I have any fellow Canadiens reading, especially with those who have family in Ottawa or were there themselves at the time of shooting, we'll get through all of this. No one messes with Canada.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, like those few passages from Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone. **

Ron sat there not saying anything. Camellia began to worry, as she thought he might've lost his voice. Then after a few moments, he like out a high-pitched "what?"

Camellia grinned. "That's right! We were separated after our parents died and Harry became the boy who lived. No one knew I survived, so I was sent off to live with muggles, and grew up as Camellia Marie Granger instead of Potter, and my sister Hermione, has come to Hogwarts this year as well." Harry looked a bit more interested at the fact that she had a sister while Ron was still sitting there not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the door to the compartment swung open and in came Hermione and Neville, Hermione looking at Camellia in confusion. "Camellia, did you find the toad?" She asked, looking at Harry and Ron then back to her. "I'm assuming not."

Camellia grinned at her and motioned at Harry. "This is Harry and Ron, we were just having a chat. Sorry I got distracted. You've had no luck either then?"

Hermione's jaw dropped and Neville grew intensely redder, knowing that he was standing in the same compartment as Harry Potter. "Oh Camellia that's wonderful! You've finally met!" She exclaimed as she sat down beside Camellia, across from Ron. Neville stayed at the door, seemingly forgotten about. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger, Camellia's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out, which Harry took. She turned to Ron. "And you are?"

Ron didn't seem to like Hermione. "Ron Weasley." He said, slightly glaring at her. Hermione didn't seem to like him either. "Pleasure," she said, but sounded as if it was anything but.

Harry scratched his head. "Right then, it's great to meet you both." They grinned.

"Well, what houses do you think you'll be sorted in? Oh Neville! Have a seat!" She gestured to the seat beside her, and he did so hesitantly. "I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." Camellia sighed, knowing that she might be scaring off the boys.

"I hope I'll be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. Imagine if they put me into Slytherin." Stated Ron.

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?" Harry asked. "Yeah," said Ron.

Camellia pondered the question, as she never really thought about it. "I don't really know which house I'll be in, but I suppose I wouldn't mind being in any of them." And it was true, she really did not mind which House she was put into, but hoped she'd be with either Harry or Hermione.

Neville didn't say a word, seeming to sink further into the seat.

"I think Gryffindor sounds nice." Harry said. He looked unsure as well. Hermione looked around the group, making a face at Ron who returned to eating his sweets. "Well I suppose I better head back and change into my robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon. You lot ought to change as well." She looked at Camellia, unsure if she'd follow or stay to catch up with her brother. Camellia smiled and stood, knowing her and Harry would have plenty of time to talk.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Harry, I hope we will talk later." He got up and they hugged as they left, Neville hurrying off behind them and heading off to his own compartment, still looking for his toad.

"I'm happy for you Camellia," Hermione stated looking at her as they walked. "I know you must be feeling a lot of different things and- ouff!" Hermione exclaimed, knocking into someone. She had fallen to the floor and Camellia stretched out a hand, looking at the other person who got hit, as Hermione starting exclaiming apologies. It was the blond boy from the robe shop, looking at them with disdain.

"Watch where you're going next time, idiots." He said, pushing past them and continuing down the hall. Camellia frowned at him, shrugged, and continued to their compartment to change into their school robes.

"Firs' years over here!" A loud voice exclaimed as the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. When the two girls found there way over to the voice, they were surprised at not what but _who_ they found waiting for him. He was a giant man, with a lot of hair and quite frankly was very intimidating. Camellia saw Harry say hello to the man and assumed that he knew him. Everyone followed as Hagrid, she thought she heard Harry call him, lead the way down a path.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

It was more beautiful and better than Camellia ever imagined. She heard the others around her oh and ah. She was so caught up in the sight that she nearly missed that everyone was gathering into the boats. Hermione pulled her into one with Harry and Ron. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then - FORWARD!"

The journey across the lake was amazing, and Camellia's eyes were fixed upon the castle. She chuckled as she saw Hagrid find Neville's toad, to his utter delight. After leading them up a path and then up a flight of stone steps, they arrived at a large oak door, on which Hagrid knocked three times. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Camellia and Hermione both smiled at the sight of the Professor, and followed her through the entrance hall. Camellia could here loud voices nearby, and assumed it was coming from the upper years waiting for the sorting. The first years were lead into a small chamber, where everyone seemed to be in each other's space. Camellia found it a little awkward.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall then swept out of the chamber, leaving them for the time being. Camellia ran her fingers through her hair, trying to tidy it up a little, and smiled when she saw Harry do something similar.

Hermione kept whispering to her, about all the spells she learned and wondering which ones she'd need. "Relax Hermione, I'm sure it will be more simple than that." Camellia said reassuringly, and although Hermione didn't look convinced, she gave up on talking. Camellia had a calming effect on Hermione. Over the years she mellowed her out a bit, which made Hermione a lot less over-bearing.

Then, out of nowhere, about 20 ghosts came through, making many of the first years shriek.

They seemed to be arguing, but Camellia had no idea about what.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

She stared and no one said a thing.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." It was Professor McGonagall who had returned.

The first years followed her into the Great Hall where all eyes were on them. It made Camellia even more nervous then she was, but tried not to let it bother her. She saw some of the other first years shrink under the gazing students as well. Hermione leaned over the whisper to her, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Camellia rolled her eyes with a grin. _Of course she did_, she thought.

And then there was a hat. Odd, she thought, I wonder what we need to do with it. Then, out of nowhere, the hat began to sing!

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Oh," she said to Hermione, "we just put it on! Very clever."

Then McGonagall stepped out, calling out names, and people began to be sorted. It wasn't long before her name was called, and Camellia was extremely nervous.

"Granger, Camellia!" Here goes nothing, she thought, as she stepped up to the hat that would determine where she spent the rest of her years.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've got nothing to say really, except enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Camellia sat down on the stool, and suddenly her eyes were covered as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm," a voiced suddenly said her ear. "I see you're a Potter by blood, but Granger by name. Interesting." Camellia suddenly felt annoyed by that. Why did her name matter, especially to a hat? The hat chuckled. "I'm simply curious, my dear girl. Now, as for you're sorting. You are loyal, yes, but also have a sharp and quick mind. I see though, Ravenclaw would not fit you; you don't strive for knowledge as the House does. Hufflepuff could work, but it's not quite right. You're very cunning yes, oh yes you'd do quite well in Slytherin." Camellia thought about that. She could see herself in Slytherin, but from what she heard of their reputation she didn't think she'd want to go there. "Don't believe everything you hear, my dear, not all Slytherin's are evil. But I think Gryffindor is the place for you. You're very brave, and very determined when given a task or setting a goal. Yes, I think that's the place for you."

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. Camellia took the hat off with a grin, and then proceeded over to the cheering table, sitting next to an older student with red hair. Must be a Weasley_, _she thought. Looking across from her she saw there was a boy who looked exactly like the one she sat beside. She grinned at them, then turned back to the sorting and watched as Hermione got placed into Gryffindor along with Neville, Harry and Ron. She laughed when Harry got sorted and the twins shouted, "we got Potter! We got Potter!"

After the sorting was all over and done with, Dumbledore rose to say a few words. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

And what odd words they were.

"So," she started looking at the two boys near her. She tried her best to look innocent and questioning when she asked them, "are you related or something?"

They looked a bit shocked, but then began to laugh as she grinned. The one beside her spoke first. "Indeed we are ickle firstie. Hey, George, suppose we look a bit a like?"

"I don't know Fred, but I think I'm better looking then you. What do you think?" The one name George asked. "Hmm, well, I think Fred has a few more freckles, so I'm going to have to say him. Sorry." She gave them a cheeky grin and turn to brother and sister, deciding that those two were probably trouble makers and knew where she'd go if she ever needed a good laugh. She saw George pout and Fred grin, and began to mock his brother.

Camellia turned around at a terrible time. The ghost who was sitting there decided to pull off his head, showing how he was indeed nearly headless. Camellia was officially grossed out and decided right now was not a good time to join that conversation, and she'd try again later. She turned back to the twins.

"Are you related to Ron by any chance?" She asked Fred.

"Indeed we are miss. Sorry we forget your name from the sorting, what is it?" He asked, shoving some potatoes into his mouth. Yes, she decided, definitely related to Ron. "Camellia Granger." She thought about saying Potter, since she was one technically, but decided against it. She didn't want questions, and she thought it would hurt Hermione's feelings if she suddenly decided to change it.

"Well then, miss Granger, it is ever so lovely to meet you,"

"And while it makes me sad you think Fred is better looking,"

"We've decided you're alright for a first year." Fred finished.

"Thanks? I guess? I'm not really sure what to say." She answered, confused. "Trust me," said George, "It's a compliment. Wasn't there another Granger sorted into Gryffindor?"

Camellia nodded. "Yep! My sister." She pointed at Hermione.

"So are you a twin too then or what?" Fred asked, sounding confused as he looked at Hermione and took in their appearances. "Because you look nothing a like."

"Well," Camellia began, not sure what to say. She looked at Harry. "I am a twin, just not Hermione's. Her family adopted me when I was a baby."

George looked thoughtful, while Fred confused. They ended up not saying anything else on the matter, and Camellia decided to pay attention to the other first years, as it was getting quite awkward.

Hermione was talking about lessons with Percy Weasley, who introduced himself once she started talking to Hermione again. She listened on thoughtfully, thinking about which subject she was looking forward to the most. She had to agree with Hermione, Transfiguration did sound the most interesting.

Camellia heard Harry exclaim 'ouch' and saw him clutch his scar with concern. She didn't know magical scars could cause random pain, but she supposed there was a lot about this world she didn't know. When Camellia heard Harry say it was nothing, she knew he was lying and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't paying attention to what was being said and instead wondered why he would lie. She didn't want anything happening to him, she only just met him.

Dumbledore proceeded to give his start of term speech, but she really wasn't paying attention until he mentioned the third floor corridor. Interesting, why would a floor be off limits in a school that is that dangerous? She thought about this but could come up with no answer.

Before she knew it, Camellia, Hermione, Harry and Ron were standing in front of the portrait of The Fat Lady, waiting for Percy to say the password. "Caput Draconis." He led the way in, showing the girls to the door to the dormitory and the boys to theirs. As Camellia and Hermione entered the door to their dorm, four other girls were in there. Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown, Fay Dunbar and Sally Perkins. They all introduced themselves, and started getting ready for bed. Camellia looked at the girls around her and smiled. Hopefully it would be a fun seven years.

The next morning when Camellia woke up, she found Hermione already dressed and ready, shaking her. "Come on, get up. We don't want to be late for breakfast, we're receiving our schedule." Hermione pulled the blankets off of Camellia and she groaned, curling into a ball.

"Hermione," she wined. "You didn't need to do that."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, reading her Charms book.

Camellia huffed and got up stretching. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "You know, Hermione," Camellia began, "I'm pretty sure no one is going to be at breakfast this early on the first day back to school." She wasn't completely right, as there were a few people at the Ravenclaw table. Camellia frowned. She was not a morning person.

"Sorry," she said, but didn't look it. Instead, Hermione was grinning at her. "I was too excited to sleep any longer, anyway, this way we'll get good seats and have time to actually eat." They sat down, eating and chatting as the hall slowly began to fill up. Fred and George wandered in, smiling when they saw her and waved, sitting a little ways down the table. When she saw Harry and Ron walk in, she perked up and Harry sat beside her and Ron across from them beside Neville. "Morning," she grinned.

"Morning," he greeted back. Ron grunted in response, obviously not yet awake. "Have a good sleep?" He asked. Camellia glared at Hermione. "I did until this one woke me up at an ungodly hour." She glared and Hermione shrugged.

"You should really be used to it, I've been doing it every year on the first day of school." Harry frowned, but Camellia refrained from asking. She would later, because she was pretty sure she knew why. McGonagall came around with their timetables, and they looked it over. "This is pretty good!" Camellia exclaimed, happy with her schedule.

"Yeah," said Ron, "if you don't count having potions with the Slytherin's, it's alright."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Well I'm off to transfiguration then. See you all there." Camellia smiled and waved, glad she didn't make her join her. Camellia wanted to spend a bit more time with Harry.

"What's wrong then?" she asked casually while taking a sip of her water.

"Nothing, why?" Harry responded, not looking at her. Camellia sighed. "Harry, I may not have known you long but I can tell when something is wrong. Did Hermione say something?" She asked, talking quietly so Ron wouldn't hear.

He shrugged. "I guess it's just, I'm jealous. Hermione got to grow up with you and got to know you. She's your family and it seems like you love your home. I wish I had that, I wish I had you." Camellia frowned. Did he not like their aunt, uncle and cousin? "Why do you think they split us up?" he asked.

Camellia had no idea. She supposed they had their reason, but she thought no matter what they might be they should of at least been told of the other and been allowed to meet each other.

"I don't know Harry, I really don't."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's chapter 4! All I've got to say is enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_The first few weeks at Hogwarts have been absolutely amazing. I'm learning so many new and exciting things, and am catching on quite quickly. Of course, not as quickly as Hermione, but I always knew she's a lot keener to learn and excel. _

_All of the Professors are great, though Professor Snape is another story. Potions was, well, interesting to say the least. I felt so bad for Harry, he never asked for the attention! But Snape didn't really seem to like any of the Gryffindor's, and I guess he might've just taken it out on Harry. _

_I've talked to Fred and George quite a bit as well. They're very funny, and they figured out Harry and I our twins, so naturally now the whole school knows. It was bound to happen, but it's quite annoying. People keep asking me all sorts of questions, like about my name and why no one knew Harry had a twin. Hermione is getting quite a few people asking her questions as well. _

_I hope everything quiets down soon. Until then I guess I'll just have to tell everyone to bugger off and mind their own business._

_Camellia._

"Hey Harry!" Camellia said, smiling as she sat down beside her brother on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. It was no surprise that the two of them got on extremely well. Harry was happy to finally have a family member who seemed to care about him and Camellia was glad to learn more about her blood related family and get to know her twin.

Of course Camellia made sure Hermione didn't feel like she was being left out or abandoned, after all, they were still sisters. Often she would get Hermione to join them and get to know Harry as well. Ron was usually with Harry, and he and Hermione would constantly bicker about anything they could, making Camellia worry about how they could all get along.

"Hello Camellia, how are you?" Harry said, staring at a piece of parchment with a quill in his hand. He had a look of frustration on his face, trying to think of what to write. "I'm great… what are you doing?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. She looked to his other side and saw Ron was also writing something, with a book beside him. It seemed to be transfiguration. "Are you only starting your essay now?" she asked, looking shocked. "It's due tomorrow morning, you'll never finish!" She exclaimed, giving them both a look of disproval.

Ron rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, Hermione already lectured us. Didn't even offer her help though. Say, what about you? Fancy giving us a helping hand." He asked, looking at her pleadingly. Camellia glared, "no, do it yourself and face the consequences. Maybe getting a T will set you both straight. Now to why I'm here." Camellia grinned, while Ron groaned, facing the fact that he wouldn't be getting help. "Flying lessons! They're happening tomorrow for Gryffindor and Slytherin." She frowned. "Malfoy better not ruin it for me."

"Knowing Malfoy, he'll do something to bugger it up." Harry paused. "I hope I'm not rubbish at it." Harry always seemed to think he wouldn't be good at anything, Camellia noticed. She would need to help him out with his self-confidence. She knew he could be great at anything if he just put his mind to it. Starting with doing schoolwork at a decent date.

"Don't be daft, you'll be wonderful, much better than that git Malfoy. My money's on you and always will be." She grinned as she saw him brighten up a little at that. She glanced over to the entrance and saw Hermione climbing through the entry, carrying a ton of books. "Well I'm off to chat with Hermione, I haven't in a while. Good luck with your papers." With one last disapproving look at them, she followed Hermione up to their dormitory, with the intent of making her sister take a break and relax.

"I _cannot_ believe he did that. I tried to stop him, and now he's gone and got himself caught and has a very likely chance of getting expelled or months worth of detention." Hermione fumed as they made their way to dinner after their flying lesson. Camellia frowned, knowing there was a great possibility of Harry getting into some serious trouble, but for some reason she didn't think Professor McGonagall would _expel_ him. After all, he was only standing up for Neville. Heck, she would've done it had Harry not gotten there first.

She was happy, of course, to see Hermione so upset at the fact Harry might get into trouble. She knew they weren't really _friends_ yet, but at least they got along better than Hermione and Ron. "I'm sure everything will work out. Surely they wouldn't expel him for helping his fellow classmate. Relax Hermione." She smiled, sitting down with Hermione and Ron at their house table.

Half way through the meal they saw Harry walk in, a confused but pleased look on his face. He sat down beside Ron, staring at his plate. "Well?" Ron asked, looking at Harry expectantly. "What happened?"

Harry looked up, three sets of eyes staring at him. "McGonagall made me Seeker for the Quidditch team."

Silence followed.

And then, cheers.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't get expelled!"

"Seeker? You must be the youngest player in a century!"

And, from Hermione of course. "I can't believe it! Not even detention? In any case, congratulations."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "I start training next week," said Harry. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret." He looked over at Camellia, grinning now. "Apparently our dad was a Quidditch player, you know."

Camellia grinned, about to ask what position he played when Fred and George walked over.

"Well done," said George in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too - Beaters."

"I tell you, we're going to win that Quidditch cup for sure this year," said Fred. "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year's team is going to be brilliant. You must be good, Harry, Wood was almost skipping when he told us."

Camellia looked up at them. She wondered how it was ever going to be kept a secret with Fred and George knowing. Maybe they took Quidditch more seriously, or were scared of Wood.

Fred noticed her looking at them and raised an eyebrow. "Problem, Camellia?" he asked. Everyone else's attention turned toward them. Camellia shrugged and said, "no, just wondering if you'll actually keep this secret." Fred and George both looked a little shocked at that, and Camellia realized a little too late that it came out sounding a little harsh. They must think she's angry at them for telling everyone she and Harry are twins, and while she admits it's a bit annoying with everyone coming up to her all the time, she really didn't mind that they did. Before she could even begin to apologize, they said their goodbyes and were off to find Lee Jordan.

She looked and saw her friends were looking at her with confused and shocked faces, especially Ron. To make it worse, before she could talk to them Draco Malfoy showed up, taunting Harry about having his 'last meal'. She heard talk of a Wizard's Duel, but wasn't really paying attention; instead she was drowning in her own misery. She really messed up.

She turned back to the conversation at an odd time, she must admit. "-And you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you." Hermione was saying with a disapproving look.

"Wait, what? Why would you guys be wandering around the school at night?" Camellia asked, confused as to what was going on. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at her like she was crazy. "Camellia, did you really not pay any attention to what just happened?" Hermione asked her, her face changing into a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I, uh, was just deep in thought, sorry. So what are you two up to?" She asked the two boys across from her. "We're having a Wizard's Duel tonight with Malfoy and Hermione is sticking her nose into business that has nothing to do with her." Responded Ron, glaring at Hermione, who narrowed her eyes in return. Camellia sighed. She hoped her and Ron could get along better because of Harry, but it just doesn't seem like that will ever be the case. "I'm sorry that I want Gryffindor to win the House Cup, Ronald, and you two could get into serious trouble!"

Harry seemed to be getting annoyed with Hermione as well. He glared at her, and then looked at Camellia with a pleading expression. Camellia didn't know what to do. She agreed with Hermione based on the fact that they were in serious trouble of losing a large amount of points for Gryffindor, but then she knew why Harry and Ron wanted to go duel Malfoy, he was, after all, a complete git.

Then, she thought, why would Malfoy even suggest this when there was a good chance of losing points for Slytherin and getting into trouble himself? She frowned, knowing that this was a very real possibility. "I don't know Harry… maybe it's not the best idea." Hermione looked absolutely pleased at this while Ron looked even angrier. Harry just looked disappointed. She knew they would go along with it anyways, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She only hoped Harry would understand.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry this took longer than usual, but I had some studying to do. Still do in fact, and this was my way of procrastinating. I hope you like it! I'll probably start to make the story more different from the books soon, I'm just not sure when because there's some things that just need to happen. Anyway, enjoy!**

**P.S: I would be so incredibly nice if someone could leave a review :)**

**P.P.S: I didn't really look this chapter over so sorry about any mistakes. I was also extremely tired writing this.**

Someone was shaking her. "Camellia," they whispered in the dark. "Camellia, come on, we can't let your brother ruin our chances at the House Cup, _wake up._" She groaned as she realized it was Hermione, who was looking at her with a serious expression. Camellia yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione dear," she began. "What do you plan on doing? Following them to their duel? Wouldn't that just risk us losing even _more_ points?" She asked, mostly because she just wanted to go back to bed. She agreed with Hermione though, she knew it was a bad idea for Harry and Ron to go meet Malfoy for their 'duel'.

"_No,_ I plan on stopping them before they even get a chance to leave, now get up so you can help! I know they won't listen to me, but they might listen to you." Camellia groaned but got up anyway. Hermione wouldn't let her go back to sleep, so she figured she might as well help. "Fine," she grumbled, following her sister out of the room. As they reached the common room they each took a seat in an armchair, waiting for Harry and Ron to come down. Camellia was just starting to doze off when she heard two pairs of feet walking down the stairs. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry." Hermione stated, flicking on a lamp. Camellia just sat and watched, ignoring the glare from Ron.

As they were leaving, Camellia couldn't believe Hermione got up to follow them, dragging her along. "Harry," she started. "How do you even know Malfoy will show up? What if he's just doing this to get you in trouble?" Hermione nodded in agreement, seeming to hold back on something she was going to say.

"And if he's not?" Ron said, "Do you want Harry to look like a coward?"

"Well, no, but what about Gryffindor and the House Cup?" Hermione asked stubbornly. Camellia rolled her eyes. "Try what if they get _expelled_ Hermione. I think that's a bit more important." Hermione glared at her, but Camellia just shrugged and looked back at the portrait of the Fat Lady, only to find it empty. "Well," Camellia said, addressing the group. "It seems like we're coming with you." Ron looked like he was about to respond in a not-so-pleasant manner, but Harry beat him to it.

"Look, it's fine Ron. Besides, what if Camellia is right? Knowing Malfoy this is probably just some…" he trailed off, squinting in the darkness. "I think I heard something." He whispered.

To everyone's great relief, it was only Neville, who had yet again forgotten the password to the common room. "Oh Neville," Camellia sighed. "The fat lady is gone, I suppose you'll just have to wait here or come along with us."

This seemed to make Ron even angrier, if it were possible. His neck, face and ears were already turning a bright red colour. "No, he can't come and neither can you two!" He pointed his finger at Camellia and Hermione. Then he looked at his watch and noted the time with a frown. "Oh alright then, but if any of you get us caught…"

"Ron, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Harry said. _Good_, Camellia thought, _he's not a total idiot._ "Yeah well, we can't just bloody well stay here and get caught. And what if this isn't some prank and if we don't show, Malfoy will hold it against us so _let's go_."

The group reached the trophy room without incident, but Camellia noted, with a small satisfactory smirk on her face, that Malfoy and his goons haven't showed up yet, and they probably wouldn't. "Well know that we got this out of our systems-" but Camellia was cut off by a voice. And what a terrible voice it was for a group of first year Gryffindors to hear when sneaking about the castle late at night.

"They're probably hiding," he said, talking to his cat. That's when Camellia realized that she had been right and Malfoy snitched on them, but she wasn't pleased with herself, oh no. She was terrified at the thought of what might happen if they get caught. Harry was leading the group out, when poor Neville went and tried to run, tripping and taking Ron down with him. "RUN!" Harry yelled, breaking into a sprint. None of them had any idea where they were going and suddenly they found themselves by the charms classroom, panting.

"We—told—you." Hermione said in-between breaths. Camellia rolled her eyes at this. Of course that would be the first thing Hermione would say. After they started back toward the Common Room, they ran into Peeves and begged him to not give them away, but with no such luck. Suddenly Hermione was saying a spell and they huddle into a room, and Camellia and Neville saw something terrible. She wasn't paying attention to the other three because she could only focus on the large three-headed dog in front of them. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, hitting Ron in the process. Apparently they were now aware of the beast now, because all of a sudden they were running, fast than when they were being chased by Filch. They reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady before she knew it and before the painting could get a word in Camellia was shouting the password, scared that if they didn't get inside the Common Room the monster would catch them, that or Filch.

Camellia was having a hard time focusing on anything at the moment; she couldn't even process her friends looking at her with looks of concern. It appeared she was even in worse condition than Neville. She took a few, deep calming breaths like her mother always told her and Hermione to do if they had a bad nightmare or scared or sad. "I'm fine," she told them, giving a small smile. She needed to get a grip of herself, to focus on what was really important.

Hermione knew she was lying of course, but didn't push it. Harry also had a look of disbelief on his face, but after a glare from Camellia, decided to leave the topic.

"What the bloody hell are they thinking, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" Stated Ron, breaking the silence.

Camellia rolled her eyes. She may have thought she was going to be eaten, but she did glance at the floor. There was a trap door.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked, seeming surprised they didn't notice it.

"A trap door," Camellia said. "It's guarding something, and obviously it's bloody important." Hermione nodded.

"Well," Camellia said. "I'm off to bed, that's enough trauma for me, coming Hermione?" She nodded, following her to their dorm room, looking a bit paler than usual.

Camellia then promised herself that she would never get that scared again; she needed to be stronger than that. But hopefully she would never have to be.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, and not much happens in it, it's mostly fluff this chapter. I plan on making Hermione a lot more easier to get along with in this story, under the influence of Camellia, even though she's been pretty much the same up until this point. Don't worry though, it'll get better. **

**Also, it's finals right now, then when I'm done that I'm going on vacation, so don't expect an update anytime soon. I honestly shouldn't have took the time to write this one, but hey, procrastination. Plus that would just be another week with no update for those of you actually reading.**

**I don't have a beta and it's late so I didn't really edit this, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please review if you can, it's really appreciated, feedback is important. Enough of my rambling, and enjoy!**

"Oh _come on_ Hermione, aren't you the least bit interested about what's under that trap door?" Camellia asked. It was just about the only thing that she wanted to talk about since she woke up, getting over her little episode of fear the night before. She just couldn't help but be curious as to what was so important the staff thought a three-headed dog would be a good idea to keep in a school.

Hermione shook her head no, but Camellia could detect the hesitation on her face, knowing her sister was just as curious. The only difference was that Hermione was being logical and knew that finding out what _was_ being hidden was a bad idea. Camellia sighed as they reached the Great Hall, Camellia sitting down beside Harry and Hermione on her other side. Her sister was refusing to even look at Ron or Harry, upset with putting them all in danger the night before- even if Hermione tagged along by choice.

"Morning Harry! Ron." Camellia smiled brightly, rolling her eyes as Ron scowled at Hermione. "Listen, I've been thinking about last night," she lowered her voice, "what would be so important that they need a three-headed dog to guard it? And, more importantly, who is after it?" Harry frowned as she said this. She supposed that perhaps he never thought that someone was after whatever it was, just that there _was_ something. "_Camellia_," Hermione scolded.

Camellia loved her sister, she really did. It was just hard to remember that some times.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione, _lighten up_." Ron sniggered as she said this, but Harry just shook his head. Camellia avoided looking Hermione in the eye.

"Well," Harry started. "I think I saw it, whatever it is."

"_What?"_ Camellia exclaimed. Harry held up his hands.

"I didn't _actually_ see it, it was wrapped up. Hagrid took it out of a volt the day he took me to Diagon Ally, said it was important but secret and not to tell anyone. All I know is that it's small."

Camellia could see Hermione frowning out of the corner of her eye, and smiled to herself. She knew she was curious. Before Camellia could respond, a package was dropped in front of Harry with a note on it. She saw Harry's eyes widen as he read the note and passed it over to her. She imagined she had a similar look on her face, looking more like twins then usual.

Hermione read the note over her shoulder, huffed, and walked off, clearly upset that even though Harry had broken the rules, he was being rewarded. The three of them left quickly, and as much as Camellia wanted to see the broom, she knew she had to go find her sister and talk to her, make sure she was okay. She didn't far though, because Malfoy and his lackeys showed up with the intention to get her brother into trouble _again_. She sighed, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms giving Malfoy a look that clearly showed how much she did not like him.

Unfortunately, before she could cause him anymore harm (though she did feel a bit satisfied that his face grew red as he took in her expression and stance), Professor Flitwick showed up. Flitwick smiled over at Harry, ""Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand sir," Harry said. "And actually, it's thanks to Malfoy that he's even got it, Professor." Camellia finished, sending a smirk at Malfoy, who looked like he didn't know what to do with himself.

The three of them ran off, laughing at Malfoy's expression. Camellia, however, stopped when she saw Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, and ran up to her before she could say something to upset the boys. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for being so rude at breakfast." She said sheepishly, hooking her arm through her sister's as they made their way to class. "Forgive me?" She asked, doing her best impression of the puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, Cam." Camellia grinned at the nickname. She never really liked it, and knew that when Hermione called her that that she was truly forgiven, at the expense hearing that wretched name.

"So, how much of that encounter did you see?" Camellia asked.

"Enough to see Malfoy looking like a tomato. Maybe it's a good thing that Harry got the broom, if it makes Malfoy that upset." She grinned as she spoke. Camellia laughed and shook her head, always happy when this Hermione was out, joking and just _relaxed_. She laughed even harder as the picture of Malfoy's face came to mind, red as a tomato as Hermione put it. But, she supposed, he was a cute tomato.

Wait.

_What?_

Camellia spent the rest of the day trying _really_ hard to concentrate on her lessons, and reasoned that she was ill. It was the only plausible explanation for her thought process earlier that day, and finally came to the conclusion that she needed a distraction from disturbing thoughts.

"Harry!" she called out as they left transfiguration, their last class of the day. She caught up to her brother and fell in step with him. "Excited for tonight?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded and grinned. "Very, I haven't gotten a chance to look at the broom yet though, me and Ron are going to now." She smiled as she could see how happy he was at the moment. "So I was wondering," she began, "do you s'pose I could come with you tonight? I mean I don't really know anything about Quidditch either and I like watching you fly."

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be a problem. See you at supper!" He smiled as he rushed off to catch up with Ron and she fell back to walk with Hermione.

"You know," Camellia began, "if you just talked to them about something other than school or homework, you might actually get along." She turned her head to see that Hermione had a small smile on her face. "I know how much it means to you." She said, grabbing her hand and swinging their arms. "So I'll try." Hermione let out an airy laugh. "Okay, scratch that. I'll try being friendly to Harry, but don't count on me talking to Ron. I doubt we'll ever be friends."

Camellia's eyes lit up and suddenly she jumped on her sister, giving her a hug out of gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered. She let go but looked at Hermione. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Hermione only rolled her eyes. "Like you could ever get rid of me."

Camellia's smile didn't leave her face all day. No, she could never get ride of her sister. And she never wanted to.


End file.
